User blog:EtherealNyx/GIVEAWAY
Hi, guys! I'm giving away OCs! This will be my permanent give away blog, so check back often for more concepts! Rules You can ask for as many as you want as many times as you want, but please remember that I have the right to deny your request if I think you've taken enough OCs from this blog AND that I don't want you to snatch up every concept. Got it? Ok, good! Also, please do not change the names of these OCs. Most of them only have a first name, but they all have meaning, so don't change them. I worked hard on these characters, so do them (and ME!) proud. Also, don't change the story and the role. Thank you for your cooperation! I'll reply to each request via message wall due to a glitch concerning my tablet and computer. Concepts Huo- A villager in The Owl One of the villagers from the Owl, he burns things first and asks questions later. A pretty mellow guy normally, arouse his suspicions and he'll respond in unpredictable ways. He doesn't trust anyone easily, but is actually quite fond of owls and similar birds of prey. Despite not trusting people, he IS rather friendly though, but very guarded as well. Mizuki- The next moon in The Moon A girl from the moon, she is trying to act on the Moon's behalf to fill her role. She communicates with the dead and the forces of the night with ease, turning a blind eye to their vicious/mischievous ways. An incredibly vain young maiden, she thinks of herself as the Moon's gift to mankind and acts accordingly. People try to bring her down a peg or two, but she bounces up again with unwavering enthusiasm. Louhi Schatz- The daughter of Roland and his wife in Sweetheart Roland Louhi isn't a stranger to being morally grey. She researches morbid fairy tales, takes part in somewhat cruel schemes and shape shifts to frighten people, but she is definitely a sweetheart to her boyfriend, Tod. She loves to laugh, giggling at anyone's expense, even her own. She thinks messing with people is a good way to spend her time and does so at any time. She's very rude to people she doesn't know and snarky to the ones she does, but always respects authority figures.... to a degree. She's a part of his 'equal gender gang', which consists of Ark, Nosos, Tulip and Louhi (2 males, 2 females). *Note: She's meant to follow her mom's destiny. Tod Schuhe- The son of the executioner and Karen in The Red Shoes "He's merely an acquaintance of Ark. However, the thing that makes him stand out is the fact that he can teach virtually anyone to dance, although he needs to use crutches to get around everywhere. Debilitating, but true. He's very patient, but manages to make bumbling fools into stars." Tod, on the other hand, is the true sweetheart. Selfless to a fault and patient beyond belief, even the most obnoxious of people can't ignite his anger, if he even can get angry. He tries his hardest to show his best self to everyone and is regarded as a wonderful student at Ever After High. But, he does have a few flaws... Tod is very naïve and is easily tricked into situations he doesn't want to be a part of. He's not exactly intelligent in the conventional sense and skirts by with Bs and Cs in his classes. He doesn't like being pressured, but often gives in to said pressure anyway. Plus, he always thinks his way is the right way and is resistant to changing his way of thinking. *Note: He's meant to follow his dad's destiny. Gregory 'Greg' Gingerbreadman- The son of Coach Gingerbreadman Meet Gregory Gingerbreadman, the son of Coach Gingerbreadman, a teacher at Ever After High. Unlike his father, Gregory (who prefers the nickname Greg) has a deathly fear of foxes and will avoid them at all costs. Not only that, but he’s hardly someone you’d consider to be athletic, despite his will to be a fast runner. Reckless and impulsive, Gregory charges into situations with nary a thought about how to get out of said situations. Factor in his inherent clumsiness and he’s pretty much the perfect recipe for a spontaneous, accident-prone teen. Oh, and by the way, he hates candy. Greg pretty much likens it to cannibalism. So, don’t offer him any! Neevala Tavi- The daughter of Rikki-tikki-tavi This is Neevala Tavi, daughter of Rikki-tikki-tavi from the tale of the same name. She’s very protective of children and the elderly. Not only does she constantly fuss over people and their health (especially her family members), but she’s very gung ho about being athletic and making the right decisions when it comes to taking care of your body. One thing to note for Neevala is that she’s afraid of all other snakes beside cobras, since she grew up in a house with three adopted siblings (a cobra, a bird and a human) and her father, along with the human’s parents. She’ll still fight them though, despite her fears. Her dad supports the fights due to mongoose vs. snake genetics, but her other two adopted parents don’t see it that way. And neither does the staff. Despite being an athlete, she actually wants to be a doctor when she grows up and if she’s not in the infirmary from a fight or accident, she’s helping Nurse Tændstik heal the other students at Ever After High. In truth, she’s more of a gentle giant, but is often manipulated by her own genes into thinking with her fists… Category:Blog posts